


Abrázame hasta desfallecer

by Beatha23



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Loki tiene pesadillas que solamente Thor puede calmar. Solo Thor sabe la forma correcta para acallar los demonios de su hermano menor y Loki no podría estar más que satisfecho con los resultados.One-ShotThorki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Abrázame hasta desfallecer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de MARVEL me pertenece.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> ****

Loki se escabulló de su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada, con esa sería la quinta noche que había sido asaltado por las pesadillas. Cansado de no poder dormir y de tener que esperar a que saliera el sol, Loki se introdujo en la habitación de Thor.

El dios de las mentiras se quedó recostado a la puerta, mirando como su hermano dormía desparramado en el centro de la cama. Thor, el dios del trueno, tenía la belleza de un ángel y la fuerza del mismo Odin.

A pesar del profundo sueño que Thor estaba sintiendo en ese momento, hubo algo que lo perturbó, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta. Por eso mismo sin siquiera abrir los ojos llamó a su martillo y lo lanzó al posible peligro en su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó el quejido de Loki.

—¿Loki? —Thor se levantó de un salto y acortó el espacio que lo separaba de su hermano—. ¡Por todos los dioses! Pude haberte matado.

—Ya quisieras, hermano —jadeó aliviado al sentir como el peso de Mjölnir era levantado de su pecho.

—Esperaba más reflejos de tu parte, Loki —Ciertamente Loki debió de haber esquivado el ataque y más aún si él era el invasor.

—Sí, bueno no todos somos perfectos —masculló mientras se sacudía polvo inexistente de su pantalón pijama verde oliva.

Por muchos años Loki se había visto orgulloso de ser uno de los hijos del gran Odin, hijo de la mujer más fuerte y amorosa en todos los nueve reinos, pero sobre todo, Loki se había visto en extremo orgullo al ser el hermano menor del poderoso Thor, dios del trueno. El gran Thor.

Pero un día mientras curioseaba en la bóveda de los tesoros se dio cuenta que era adoptado, que nunca había sido hijo de Odin sino de Laufey, el rey de los gigantes de hielo. Él era un Jotün. Él era su propio enemigo.

Todo ese orgullo se había convertido en vergüenza y odio. Más hacia sí mismo por creerse lo que nunca fue, por ocupar un lugar que nunca le perteneció.

—Yo no soy perfecto —comentó Thor mientras peinaba con cariño el cabello desordenado de hermano—. Si hay alguien que es perfecto en todo el reino ese eres tú, Loki.

—Siempre tan patético —sonrió con cierto cariño mientras seguía a Thor hacia la cama. Después de todo, allí era donde tenía planeado terminar acostado y no en el suelo.

Thor sabía que su hermano trabajaba por medio del sarcasmo y una máscara de frialdad. Aunque únicamente estando en su compañía Loki mostraba su verdadera forma de ser. Un ser puro de corazón, capaz de sacrificarse por algún ser querido.

—Así que, ¿a qué se debe esta visita nocturna? —Thor acomodó las sábanas para que Loki se pudiese acomodar a su lado. Curiosamente su hermano siempre estaba frío.

—Quise recordar viejos tiempos —habló seguido de besar con intensidad la boca del rubio.

—Loki, detente —A duras penas el dios del trueno se separó del adictivo manjar que era la boca de Loki—. Necesitamos hablar.

—Solamente tú puedes querer hablar en un momento como este —se quejó el de cabello negro—. Mejor porque no dejamos la plática para mañana —siguió besando a Thor, mientras a cómo podía se iba desprendiendo de su pijama verde.

—La última vez que nos acostamos dijiste que no volvería a suceder —No es que el dios del trueno no estuviese ansioso por tener nuevamente a su Loki gimiendo obscenidades durante el sexo para luego pasar a ser un gatito ronroneador en busca de calor.

—¡Por todos los dioses! Solo follame ¿sí? —gritó exasperado. Ciertamente su idea principal no era ir hasta la habitación de Thor a suplicar por sexo. Él quería contacto humano, sentir algo más que la agonía que invadía sus noches. Y si tenía que pedírselo a Thor con algo más que suplica pues lo haría.

Thor no dijo palabra alguna, solamente se limitó a traer a Loki a sus brazos y besarlo con tanta pasión que daba la impresión de ser una lucha a muerte por quién sería el vencedor.

Loki se dejó llevar por las fuertes y a su vez bruscas caricias de Thor. Las pocas prendas que vestían sus cuerpos fueron tiradas a un lado de la cama.

Esa noche no había nada de amabilidad entre sus toques, era casi como un acto desesperado de llegar al núcleo del otro.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Thor miró a Loki, ciertamente no pudo saber que pasaba con su hermano, ya que, este tenía una máscara de frialdad en su rostro.

—¿Me harás rogar por tenerte dentro? ¿Quieres ver cómo me arrastro por ti? ¡Oh gran Thor, podrías hacerme el favor de llenarme! —expresó con irritación el dios del engaño.

—Loki ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó Thor, extrañado por el despliegue de sarcasmo acido en la voz de su hermano. Ese era un momento de pasión y Loki debería de verse extasiado y no enfadado.

—Sucede que ahora mismo no quiero hablar ¿sí? —Esta vez sus palabras fueron más suaves y no tan demandantes, casi como una súplica—. Simplemente quiero que esta noche me ames.

—Siempre te amo —dijo el dios del trueno con tanto sentimiento que hizo sentir culpable a Loki, culpable de llamarse hermano, cuando lo que realmente era es un monstruo de tierras heladas.

—Demuéstramelo.

Thor tumbó a su hermano de espaldas y se posicionó entre sus largas y pálidas piernas.

—Déjame prepararte primero —Hace tiempo que no tomaba a Loki y a este se le dificultaría tomar todo su tamaño sin preparación alguna.

—No hace falta, usare mi magia —mintió, esa noche el ansiaba sentir algo y si no era amor entonces seria dolor.

—De acuerdo —Thor sonrió aun dudando de lo que estaban haciendo, pero viendo como había actuado su hermano minutos antes al tratar de hablarlo seguramente se pondría histérico al decirle que dejaran eso para luego y que en cambio solamente se acurrucaran.

Cuando Thor se empezó a introducir en su hermano notó cierta resistencia, los músculos internos de Loki se sentían tensos y apretados, pero al su hermano no comunicar ninguna queja, Thor se dejó llevar por el placer confiando en la palabra del dios de las mentiras.

Loki ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Thor, el dolor era insoportable, era lo que estaba buscando para sentirse vivo. A tientas buscó la boca de su hermano y se entregó a ella. Thor aceptó los adictivos besos de Loki, y a modo de pago empezó a repartir besos por todo el rostro pálido, eso fue hasta que sintió humedad salina en sus labios.

—¿Loki? —Thor entonó el nombre de su hermano con temor, deseando que lo que su boca hubiese probado sean gotas de sudor y no lágrimas.

—No te detengas —gruñó, sintiendo como la inseguridad de su hermano por continuar embistiendo estaba apaciguando el dolor. Otra vez se estaba hundiendo en esa nada, otra vez estaba cayendo al vacío que crecía lentamente en su interior.

—¡Norns, Loki! Dijiste que usarías tu magia —Thor se sintió horrorizado al percatarse que su hermano lo había hecho adrede.

—¿Qué importa lo que dije? Solamente sigue y deja de hablar —La frustración recorrió cada poro del cuerpo de Loki. El príncipe menor podía sentir como el miembro de su hermano se iba ablandando en su interior—. ¡Thor, sigue!

—¡No! —respondió con firmeza, saliendo lentamente del interior de Loki. Thor se sintió enfermo cuando se vio el miembro cubierto de sangre—. ¡Maldita sea, Loki! Te estaba haciendo daño, debiste de detenerme. Déjame ir donde los sanadores y traerte algo.

Thor corría de un lado al otro buscando ropa para cubrir su desnudes. Loki quien veía la escena, se levantó más enfurecido que una bestia infernal.

—Esto es genial —espetó con veneno en su voz, apartando con rudeza a Thor. El aguijonazo que sintió en su trasero le hizo contener el aire en sus pulmones, sosteniéndose precariamente de una silla para no irse de bruces al suelo y terminar de perder la poca dignidad que conservaba. Con rapidez se compuso y se colocó una bata de baño de su hermano. No tenía ánimos, ni mucho menos la fortaleza para inclinarse y recoger su ropa.

—¿A dónde vas? —Thor se extrañó ante el comportamiento de Loki. Su hermano estaba sangrando, necesitaba curarse antes de siquiera pensar en ponerse de pie.

—A mi habitación —gritó enfurecido. Sabía que Thor no tenía culpa alguna del dolor en su interior. Thor no tenía culpa de que el fuese un asqueroso Jotün.

—Loki, estas herido. Necesito sanarte, solamente… —Thor fue interrumpido de su diatriba ante la figura inestable de su hermano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Lo único que necesitaba era que me tomaras y al parecer ni eso puedes hacer bien, Thorpe —Loki se pateó mentalmente al sentir como su voz flaqueaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por dicha estaba de espaldas al rubio.

—No, tu querías que yo te hiciera daño, pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso esa era tu forma de hacerme una broma cruel, de castigarme por algo? —Thor frunció el ceño ante la horrible idea.

—Claro, y es que todo tiene que girar en torno al gran Thor, futuro heredero de Asgard —bufó con amargura al darse cuenta que esa era otra triste realidad a su vida, ningún Jotün podría ascender al mandato de la ciudad dorada.

—No hables antes de tiempo, recuerda lo que dijo padre que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el futuro rey —no que no soñase con el trono, pero el saber que su hermano se daba por vencido le hacía sentir como el villano de la historia.

Una risa hueca rompió la calma de la madrugada. Loki miró a su hermano y negó con la cabeza, después de todo Thor también había sido otra victima en la red de mentiras del gran Padre de todo.

—Loki, no te puedes ir tenemos que hablar. Además, necesitas ser curado, hermano —Thor pudo notar como a través de la penumbra de la noche pequeñas gotas de sangre iban quedando tras los pasos inestables de su hermano.

—¡No me llames así! —explotó ante una palabra que llevaba escuchando toda su vida, solamente que en ese momento no se sentía bien escucharla, era como un constante recordatorio a la mentira que era su vida.

El príncipe menor salió tirando la puerta para ir a refugiarse en su propia habitación. Sitio del cual nunca debió de haber salido en primer lugar.

Cuando nació la idea de ir a la habitación de su hermano a refugiarse en sus brazos, jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, y ahora sentía la maldita culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas al haber usado al siempre alegre y buena persona de Thor para causarse daño. El dolor palpitante en su trasero no era nada en comparación con el dolor que había sentido al ver el rostro compungido del rubio.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio se tiró en la cama, deseando que al llegar el amanecer todo volviese a ser como antes. Loki deseó volver a ser ese príncipe altivo que sentía orgullo de ser el mismo y no un manojo de auto desprecio y vergüenza.

Con una sonrisa acuosa pensó en lo irónica que era la vida, de niño siempre buscaba bajo su cama al monstruo de las historias de terror. Thor siempre le decía que no fuese tonto, que bajo su cama no había monstruo alguno y que de ser así él lo mataría. Y tanta razón tenía su hermano al decir que no había mal alguno bajo su cama sino en su interior, Loki era su propio monstruo y por años vivió cargando ese mal sin percatarse.

La promesa infantil de su hermano de matar a todos los monstruos acudía a su cabeza, haciendo que se preguntase si el estaría en esa lista de muerte.

****

A paso sigiloso entró en la habitación de su hermano menor, tratando de andar de puntillas para no sobresaltar a Loki, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al dar con la figura en la cama se dio cuenta que se encontraba dormido.

¿Cómo podía dormir después de lo sucedido?

—Loki. Hey, despierta —Thor movió con cuidado el hombro de su hermano, viendo como este se giraba para encontrar su voz.

—¿Thor? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —después de abandonar la habitación del rubio, Loki se dedicó a tener su fiesta privada de autocompasión, llenando su mente de tantos sentimientos entre devastadores y culposos que llego el momento en el que no pudo más y sucumbió al cansancio de no poder dormir bien durante días.

—Mira, sé que algo sucede contigo, déjame hablar —Thor levantó la mano y silencio a Loki—. Está bien sino quieres hablarlo ahora, yo siempre estaré allí para escucharte y de ser posible para llevar por ti aquello que te aqueja. Además, te traje esto.

Loki vio el pequeño bote que Thor sostenía entre sus manos, era uno de los bálsamos de la sala de curación.

—Gracias —agregó algo avergonzado ante su comportamiento anterior.

—De nada. Creo que te dejare tranquilo —hizo el amago de caminar hacia la puerta cuando fue detenido por unos dedos largos y fríos en su muñeca.

—Quédate —Loki pidió con voz suave, como si temiese despertar al palacio entero con tan solamente salir del íntimo susurro de la noche.

—¿Estás seguro? —ante el leve asentimiento del menor, Thor se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Thor vio cómo su hermano se levantaba de la cama para luego despojarse de la bata que cubría su cuerpo, quedando complemente expuesto antes sus ojos y el suave resplandor de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

—¡Loki! ¿Acaso vas a seguir insistiendo con que te haga daño? —preguntó asustado, indeciso de si salir corriendo a buscar a su madre o atar a su hermano a la cama hasta que recobrase la cordura que seguramente había saltado por la ventana.

—No, claro que no. Lamento haberte mentido y engañado para que me hicieras daño —volvió a tumbarse en la cama, regalándole una tenue sonrisa al rubio—. ¿Me ayudarías a reparar mi estupidez?

Seguido de esa pregunta, Thor vio como Loki abría con delicadeza sus piernas y le ofrecía el bote de medicina. Sin decir una palabra estiró su mano y tomó el bálsamo, destapando el tarro y untando una buena cantidad en su dedo índice, mismo que guio a la entrada de su hermano menor.

—Lo siento —Thor se disculpó ante el siseo de Loki.

—Es que esta frío —mintió a medias, ya que, además del tacto frío de la crema también sintió como su zona herida se contrajo ante la intrusión del ese dedo grande y gordo—. Lamento lo ocurrido.

—Déjalo. No hables —Thor lo silencio con un demándate beso, liberando su boca segundos después para centrarse en la magnificencia que era ese delgado y perfecto cuerpo.

Una vez que hubo untado el ungüento se encargó de dar un pequeño masaje a entrada herida de su hermano. Una sonrisa canalla se formó en su cara al ver como el miembro del menor cobraba vida lentamente, como si se desperezara después de una larga siesta.

—Dijiste que no lo haríamos —jadeó el dios de las mentiras, abriendo aún más las piernas ante cada roce de ese condenado dedo.

—Y no lo vamos a hacer, pero eso no significa que no te pueda a hacer sentir bien —dicho eso Thor se inclinó y posó su boca sobre un erecto pezón, pequeño y rosadito.

—Thor —suspiró con gozo enloquecido.

La mano que estaba libre viajó al miembro del menor, sujetándolo con firmeza para empezar a subir y bajar tortuosamente, deteniéndose para pasar su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla sonrosada y llorosa de pre semen.

—Me gusta verte así, Loki. Tan dócil y maleable a mis manos —Thor sopló su aliento sobre la polla de Loki.

Sin previo aviso se metió la verga del menor en su boca y se dio gusto degustando cada centímetro de ella con su habida lengua. Cada suspiro y gemido salido de la boca de su hermano era combustible para Thor, que succionaba el miembro ajeno como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Por su parte Loki sentía que era guiado del Valhalla al mismo Hel por la mismísima lengua del dios del trueno. Hace tiempo que había renunciado a sentir el placer del cuerpo de Thor, ya que creía que lo que estaban haciendo era malo por las líneas de sangre que los unía, pero ahora, sabiéndose un Jotün, un monstruo, todo con él estaba mal. Así que, si ya tenía un campo reservado en Hel solamente por su herencia entonces se daría el gusto de irse pecando con Thor.

Entre el masaje en su rugoso anillo y la cálida boca de Thor, Loki se dejó llevar por el placer y termino derramándose en la garganta del rubio.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió Thor después de sacar el miembro de su boca con un sonoro pop.

—Mejor que nunca —Loki suspiró con ojos cerrados y las energías de su cuerpo drenadas—. Gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecer —Thor le dio un beso final al miembro de su chico y luego le cerró las piernas con la delicadeza que no se ve en un guerrero como él.

—Quédate —repitió nuevamente, temiendo que Thor lo dejase solo con sus demonios después de haber tocado el cielo de forma tan maravillosa.

—No pensaba ir a ningún otro lado —sonrió grande y cálido, digno del sol de Asgard.

Thor se empezó a despojar de sus prendas, ciertamente esa noche no pensaba hacerle el amor a su hermano, pero si quería sentir esa helada piel contra el fuego ardiente que era su cuerpo. Quería sentir como ambos se contrastaban en un abrazo antes de caer dormidos.

—Ya sabes, puedes decirme lo que quieras y yo siempre estaré allí para ti, pequeño —Thor pudo sentir como los hombros del menor se tensaron para luego volver a una relativa normalidad, casi como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

—Solamente tuve una horrible pesadilla que me hizo actuar como un loco desquiciado, pero al parecer tu siempre sabes cómo acallar a mis demonios —compartió un húmedo beso, restándole importancia a la preocupación de Thor.

—¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos a estar bien? —preguntó esperanzado como el niño grande que era.

—Sí, o solamente hasta que me odies y ya no me quieras a tu lado —dijo a modo de broma, pero solo él sabía que estaba derrochando su corazón en esas palabras.

—Eso jamás pasará, jamás te podría odiar —Thor bufó ante las bromas de su hermano, al parecer estaba perdiendo su toque en el humor.

—¿Sin importar lo que haga en el futuro? —agregó Loki con la mejilla recostada sobre el amplio y cálido pecho del rubio.

—Sin importar nada —le aseguró Thor.

—¿Y si te dieses cuenta que soy un monstruo? —Loki inquirió mostrando una inseguridad tan atípica de él.

—Loki, tu puedes ser malo e incluso un monstruo, pero antes que todo eso siempre serás mi hermano y siempre te amare —no sabía que era lo que aquejaba la mente de su hermano, pero si lo que necesitaba era consuelo, entonces él se lo daría sin importar nada.

Loki no supo que decir y antes de que sus inseguridades tomasen las riendas, ahogó cada voz en su cabeza con los labios de su rubio tonto.

—Te amo, hermano —Loki se acurrucó entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos del que a pesar de todo siempre seguiría siendo su hermano, su lugar favorito de entre los nueve reinos.

El monstruo que vivía en su interior podría esperar un día más. Quizás sus temores e inseguridades nunca se irían, pero con Thor laborando como su protector personal podría estar tranquilo y feliz sabiendo que el sol brillaría un día más en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
